


Lead Away

by Holde_Maid



Series: Highlander50_-_Methos [13]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander50, LiveJournal Prompt, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and his insights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Away

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: Methos (whom I do NOT own, alas.)  
> Prompt: Lead.  
> Rating/Warnings: un-beta-ed; PG-13, I would think?  
> Word count: 407  
> Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor any part of the Highlander universes are mine. Also, neither harm nor profit intended or made. :-)  
> Author's Note: Thanks to jinxed_wood for the prompt! :-)  
> Prompt Table: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/11492.html#cutid2

  
Joe's leaden head rested on his pillow uncomfortably. He was tired alright, but sleep wouldn't come. Too much had happened. Too much needed thinking over.  
  
First and foremost, and blotting out everything else for a bit, a visit of Mac's had revealed that Adam Pierson was Methos. The very Immortal whose Watcher Chronicles Adam was supposed to work on. Of course, a lot of other and more important things had happened, too, and those might have had far more destructive consequences. But now that Kalas had taken care of Christine Salzer and Mac had taken care of Kalas, Adam's betrayal came back to torment Joe.  
  
For a long time, Joe had thought he was offering Adam Pierson some guidance. Yeah, right. Instead of leading a youngster, he had now found he'd been led on by an Immortal.  
  
Joe should have been thoroughly pissed, but in fact he understood only too well. After all, he was misleading his fellow-Watchers himself every day, in every Chronicle entry, every report he wrote. It bugged him, but he did it, anyway, because … well, because he valued this friendship a damn sight more than the whole Watcher ethic, apparently.  
  
At the end of the day, he couldn't be sure, either, that it was really Duncan MacLeod he was protecting with his lies about their friendship. Maybe he just lied to save his own petty life. But sure enough, if the Watchers found out, in either case a head would roll.  
  
No. No. He really couldn't go there now. That line of thought led nowhere, anyhow. The immediate concern was not fixing the blame or pondering the worst possible consequences.  
  
At their age, Methos and MacLeod could take care of themselves. They had made their decisions and would have to live with whatever came of it. Joe really shouldn't concern himself with that part of the story.  
  
But ... it did put him in a bad place, now having not just one, but _two_ Immortal friends, one of whom had the power to personally tinker with his own Chronicles... The question in that regard was: had Methos led the Watchers astray in everything? Or had he also improved the accuracy of his Chronicles?  
  
Joe decided he'd have to ask him about his past. He's see what kind of answers he got.  
Time to lead the old man on in return.  
  
On that thought, Joe fell asleep with a mischievous grin.


End file.
